Color enhancement is often a feature in media applications. For example, in video conference applications, where a low-lighting environment is often encountered, it may be useful to improve the overall lighting sensation and color appearance for end-to-end users. Adaptively enhancing the appearance of content originally with less colorfulness, for another instance, may be an appealing feature for web browsing.
Conventional approaches to improving color (e.g., saturation enhancement) often include the procedure of transforming the input content into HSV space, applying transfer/mapping functions (e.g., a scaling function on S-axis for saturation enhancement) in HSV space, and transforming the processed content back to its original color space. The computation consumed by these approaches can be high due to non-linear transformation to HSV space.
Absolute Colorimetric, one of the four general categories of gamut mapping defined by ICC color management, may commonly be used to match input content to an output device with its gamut different from that of the input content for better visualization. Absolute Colorimetric matches measured value to measured value (e.g., CIE XYZ value) and a 3×3 matrix multiplier is sufficient to operate such matching.